


blowing away

by gaytimetraveller



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: i mean most of the khux crew is here theyre mostly just background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 03:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: He should’ve learned a long time ago that nothing stayed, not like this, not for him.





	blowing away

**Author's Note:**

> did anyone really think we could get through a khux update without me writing a fic. did anyone
> 
> anyways as always i have a whole lot of Thoughts about ventus. theres like a lot of material that didnt make it into this like a whole second fic of material because i have so many Thoughts and it was getting wildly disjointed just please know i love him and im feelin emo

Ventus had always been alone, but that didn’t make this any easier. He should’ve learned a long time ago that nothing stayed, not like this, not for him. No matter how much he tried, how much he wanted, it had never been enough, nothing had ever been enough to keep the pieces in place.

Once, he had thought he had a bright future ahead of him. He’d been called a prodigy for his skill with a blade as young as he had been, but that was before anyone had understood who or what he was, when he had gotten more out of his Master than vaguely concerned passing glances. His Master had never understood either, had never understood what he wanted out of being a wielder nor how to train him.

And that was the thing. Ventus had never known. For all his blind optimism, not once had he ever known what he wanted out of the future. Maybe that was for the best in the end. Everything in his life had always been so, so ephemeral, always tossed from one thing to the next, restlessly thrown around in the wind.

For all Ventus feared this change, his life had been nothing but change for so long, and this one recently stability was both a comfort and a dread. The others didn’t understand, they had never understood, and yet one of them almost seemed to; a windswept child near the same brand of wayward as him. He wished that for once, just this once, things could stay still a little while, enough for someone to  _ understand _ , before the wind came to topple them all over as it always did.

He was already mourning his losses watching the projection of what he knew had to be Master Ava. Nothing had ever stayed, nothing could ever keep him, and this would be the end, he was sure.

As the projections flickered out, Ventus felt like his heart had stopped. There was a breath caught in his throat, and he tried not to let it hitch on the way out because Skuld didn’t look nearly as alarmed. If anything she was calm, too calm, always so calm, there was something about it that bothered him and the curious hint in her eyes had him running out of the room. Something Ephemera had said once echoed on the edges of his mind, the words too fuzzy to decipher now. It was important, it was probably important, but there was no time for that. He wished for once that he could think fast when he needed it most.

Ventus stumbled up the stairs as he ran, because he knew what this was. This had been his own weaknesses were failing him, all the things he had never fixed, never tried hard enough, finally catching up. No matter how hard he had tried, it had never been enough, with everyone else on pace to some unknown beat, and him marching some solitary tune that always seemed out of time. When he had ran to catch up, he had ended up running ahead, only to inevitably fall behind again. Now he wondered if he had ever been ahead in the first place.

Master Ava had thought him good enough to place the world in his hands, and he had let it slip through his fingers without even realizing.

And now everything was falling apart, and Ventus felt like he was crumbling along with it. He wanted so badly to gather what was left in his arms, like messy shards of stained glass, as if he held on tight enough it might start to form back together again.

He knew no one would save them. Who was left to do so? Was there enough left to save? And, even if they could be saved it wasn’t as if things could ever go back to the way they had been. He didn’t even know if that was a good or bad thing anymore.

Ventus wiped tears from his eyes and squared his shoulders as he picked himself up again. He had spent so long, wanting, wanting, wanting, and he wasn’t just going to let everything fall apart without a fight. Even if he didn’t think himself very strong, even if he failed, well it had to count for something. He wasn’t a keyblade wielder for nothing after all.

He almost smiled when Ephemera showed up, his friend in tow. Fighting together with others, he wasn’t used to it, but he could be, he would like to be. He doubted he would ever really get the chance to be. He wished.

Gradually, they ascended the tower, the sense of surety and dread lingering in Ventus only ever growing. Even with Ephemera and his friend tossing out playful quips and small smiles, elbowing Ventus and asking where he’d gotten such a fancy keyblade with a knowing look he didn’t quite understand. In any other situation, it would’ve been fun, but here Ventus could only mourn that they would never get such a chance to be friends like this again.

Even when someone managed to get a laugh out of all of them with a joke, the spike of terror that ran through him at the sight of something glitching as Ephemera smiled was all too grounding.

When they finally opened that door, the sight of Blaine and Skuld at opposite sides of the room as everything seemed to fall apart around them lined up  _ just so _ with the fragment of a dream that Ventus couldn’t forget. Somewhere, glass shattered as someone pushed and the three of them practically bowled into the room.

The three of them held up their keyblades, as if they knew what they were doing, as if they had any confidence in winning. At the sight of it, there was something close to  _ fear _ in Blaine’s eyes, and Ventus didn’t understand. Skuld stepped back with a gracious smile, falling in line with them, but still a touch distant and out of place.

Blaine took a cautious step back, and even with the power of four against him, Ventus still knew that somehow they wouldn’t win.


End file.
